Motorized overhead patient lift systems are known for use in connection with lift straps, sling bars and patient lift slings to lift and transport patients for any number of reasons. The majority of such motorized overhead lift systems typically operate like a winch and usually include a lift motor, a cylindrical lift drum driven by the lift motor, a housing for enclosing the motor and lift drum, and a lift strap affixed at one end within the lift drum for lifting or lowering a patient when the drum is rotated and the strap is respectfully either wound up on the lift drum or paid out from the lift drum. The lift drum of a typical overhead lift system is generally a solid, one-piece cylinder having a central axis of rotation, a cylindrical outer work surface around which the lift strap is wrapped, circular end flanges at each end of the drum, and a strap retention slot for retaining an end of lift strap therein.
However, over time, lift straps wear out from excessive use as well as deterioration caused by the cleaning and disinfecting, or sanitization, process used to prevent bacterial growth on the lift straps. For example, the majority of hospitals that use overhead patient lift systems require that the lift strap be cleaned and disinfected daily or between patient uses. The cleaning and disinfecting, or sanitization, process required by hospitals typically involves the application of chlorinated bleach to the textile lift strap, which lift strap is typically a woven polyester lift strap similar to those used for automobile seat belts. When the chlorinated bleach on the lift strap dries, solid crystals of chlorine are left embedded in the woven fibers of the textile lift strap. Over time, these chlorine crystals build up and deteriorate, or break down, the lift strap's woven fibers, thus reducing the maximum tensile strength of the lift strap and reducing the amount of the active load that can safely be carried by the lift strap.
Accordingly, lift straps often need to be replaced after a certain amount of time or upon signs of excessive wear from use and cleaning. When replacement of the lift strap is necessary, it is often a difficult, tedious, and time consuming process to do so. Most overhead lifts hang from guiderails mounted to the ceiling and are located at a height well above the reach of most individuals. Thus, to replace the lift strap safely and avoid the need for prolonged work while standing on a ladder or working overhead, the entire lift itself must usually be removed from the guide rail system so that replacement of the lift strap can be performed while the lift is on a work table or the like. Due to the weight of the overhead lift, and the need for it to be held securely in the overhead rail system anchored to the ceiling when in use, such removal of the overhead lift is not particularly easy and presents the chance to inadvertently drop the lift from a fairly high height.
Also, because the lift drum is fixed within the outer housing, replacing a lift strap usually involves the removal of at least one end of the outer housing (if not the entire outer housing). It also usually requires removal of the strap guide slot that is fastened to the bottom side of the housing and through which the strap safely enters or exits the interior of the outer housing. Replacement of the lift strap also requires removal the fixed end of the lift strap from its affixed position inside of the lift drum. Often times, this process may further require the removal of numerous screws, fasteners, and extraneous parts, the disconnection of various electrical connections, such as limiting switches or other safety features, the accounting for all removed parts, and the recalling of the proper assembly order of the aforementioned parts so that the lift can be correctly reassembled.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lift system that provides a quicker and easier way to gain access to the lift drum for lift strap replacement, as well as an easier way to remove and replace the lift strap, without needing to go through such a tedious and time consuming process as is currently required to replace such a lift strap for an overhead lift.
In addition, there is a need to either (1) provide an improved infection control lift strap, such that it is easier to clean and will not be subject to premature wear caused by the cleaning process, or (2) better prevent bacteria and other contaminants from reaching the lift strap, and therefore, reducing the frequency with which such harsh cleaning and sanitization procedures need to be performed. By achieving either of these goals, the usable life of the lift strap can be extended beyond that which is currently experienced.